Reliving Us
by Aurorellin
Summary: Sequel to my other story "Two Loves, One Choice", but you don't have to read it to understand this one! Killian and Emma are busy planning their wedding, but in a town like Storybrooke, noting can stay peaceful forever. They somehow end up in the past again and reliving their first Meeting, but it doesn't stop there when they have to find a way home without Rumpelstiltskin to help.
1. Chapter 1

_**Reliving Us**_

Emma was in the bathroom at the loft, being forced into her wedding dress by her mother.

"Mom, do I really have to wear all of this?" She asked while looking at herself in the mirror. Mary Margaret was doing the final work on the dress as she calls it, but she had said that every time since Emma was allowed to try it on. "You know the wedding isn't in another three days, right?"

"Emma, you are a princess and you are going to dress like one on your wedding day. Besides, it's only for one day." She replied and tightened the corset around Emma's body, so she gasped.

"Mom, I'm supposed to walk on my wedding day, right?" Emma gasped and grabbed the sink with her right hand.

"Yes, sweetie, and that's why you are going to look nice." Mary Margaret said and fixed something on the bottom of the dress.

"Then why are you trying to kill me?" Emma asked and held on her stomach. Her mother laughed and stood up again. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Honey, I just want your day to be beautiful and perfect." She said and started to brush Emma's hair. "I remember my and your dad's wedding. Oh, it was lovely until Regina came and threatened to take everything we loved, but other than that it was beautiful." Emma turned and hugged her mother.

"I know, I've seen your wedding in Henry's book and you looked beautiful, so did dad." Emma said and let go of her mother. Suddenly, someone came through the door out in the living room.

"Mom, we're home!" Henry called out. He, David and Killian were out getting decorations and other things for the wedding for Mary Margaret. They had gotten a very specific list and they were supposed to get everything just as she had written.

"We're in here! Done in a second!" Mary Margaret called back and loosened the corset to Emma's great pleasure. "You get out of that dress carefully now, okay?" She commanded with a smile and walked out of the bathroom, carefully so no one could see the dress. Emma could hear them talking in the kitchen while she carefully slipped out of the dress and put it in the bag before she got into her own comfortable clothes which involved jeans, a bra and a singlet.

"When can we see the dress?" David asked when she walked out of the bathroom with the bag in her hands and handed it to Mary Margaret who carried it up to her bedroom closet.

"According to mom, not until I walk down the aisle." Emma said and slipped her arms around Killian's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "She's making me wear a corset." She pouted and David laughed, but quickly stopped when Emma shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Relax, love. As I have told you before, you look wonderful in corsets." Killian said while sorting out the decorations on the counter with Henry. "It would not be the first time you wear on either." Emma let go of him and sat down on the couch.

"No, it would be the third time and I still hate it! And you have to say I look good!" She said and stretched her feet in front of her before lying down on the couch. Killian chuckled and lifted her legs up so he could sit with them on his lap. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Mom, you look good in everything." Henry said and sat down in the chair beside her head. Mary Margaret came down again and helped David with the sorting.

"Henry's right. Besides, you are our only daughter and your mother didn't get to dress you up as a child, so she's taking up for lost time." David said and kissed Mary Margaret who smiled to their daughter.

"Say that when you try a corset." Emma mumbled and sat up, only to lay her head in Killian's lap instead. She played with her engagement ring while Killian looked at her.

"David! You didn't even buy half of what was on the list!" Mary Margaret yelled at her husband who looked like he just wanted to run. "I have to do everything for this wedding."

"Ouch, dad's in trouble!" Emma said and sat up half-way to look at her parents. Mary Margaret grabbed Neal, who had been lying in his crib the whole time, and walked out the door.

"Good luck, Dave." Killian said and smirked at David who ran after his wife out the door. Everyone started to laugh and Emma fell back into Killian's lap.

"Okay, I have to go. Mom wants me home for dinner." Henry said and stood up from the chair before walking towards the door.

"Bye kid! We'll see you tomorrow." Emma said and sat up in Killian's lap when Henry had closed the door behind him.

"Who knew planning a wedding would be so painful?" Emma said and pressed her hand against her stomach. Killian kissed her forehead and took her hand with the engagement ring on.

"I'm not yet settled in this world's arrangements, but trust me, love, it was much worse back in the Enchanted Forest." Killian said and studied the ring on her finger.

"I guess, but it's still worth it." Emma said and kissed his cheek before propping her head on his shoulder. Everything was stressful these days. Her mother was always in some kind of errand, her father was helping her and Henry was mostly going to be with Regina until the wedding was over.

"It's been a long time since it's been just you and me." Emma said and sat up straight to look at her almost husband. He smiled and kissed her softly which she gladly returned.

"Your parents could be home any second or anyone else who helps with the wedding." Killian said against her lips. She sighed and got off his lap to go to the fridge and find some food.

"You know what's amazing?" Emma asked while looking in the fridge. It was barely any food left and that meant it was her turn to buy groceries.

"That your parents want us to sleep apart from tonight?" Killian sighed and stood up from the couch. Emma's parents were determined that Emma and Killian was going to sleep apart until the wedding night to keep up traditions from the Enchanted Forest. Three day before the wedding, they were going to sleep apart, and if her parents got their way, they wouldn't be able to see each other until the big day, but luckily Emma talked them out of it.

"Yeah, that, and my parents only had staff and other people to help them with the wedding, but I have half of Storybrooke to help me and that's even more stressful because everyone wants something to do." Emma said and closed the fridge. She walked across the room and got her leather jacket.

"Where are you going, love?" Killian asked. She opened the door while holding her hand out to him which he took.

"It's my turn to buy groceries and I'm starving." She said and dragged him out the door. Outside, a soft warm wind blew down the street and a lot of people were walking around. Emma hooked her arm with Killian's and leaned her head on his shoulder and she could feel the smile on his face. She knew that Killian loved when she did it and Emma kind of like the feeling of doing it. It made her feel like that their relationship was real and that she wasn't afraid to show it to people.

"Who would have thought this up on the beanstalk? I'm going to marry the handsome, arrogant pirate that my son's adoptive mother's mother sent to earn our trust." Emma said.

"And I'm going to marry the beautiful, smart princess who bested me and left me on top of a beanstalk and I betrayed later." Killian said and kissed the top of her head. "Love has strange ways, love, and I'm glad it has." Emma was about to say something, but got interrupted by a loud thunder noise.

Suddenly, the whole sky turned dark with purple clouds while thunder lighted it up like fireworks. The wind became stronger and colder so the leaves that were lying on the ground flew around them. A crowd of people came running from the location of the docks and screamed. Emma looked up at Killian who looked down at her, then they started running the other way than the people, towards the trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The hysterical crowd made it hard for Emma and Killian to get to the docks and it was a problem to stick together when everyone wants to run you down just to get to safety. Emma grabbed Killian's hand to not lose him in the crowd, but it only made it harder to get through.

With a blink of an eye, everything was gone and Emma couldn't feel Killian's hand anymore. She looked around and her heart fell in her chest. The familiar colors of time traveling portal surrounded her and she landed on her back on a grassy ground.

"Swan?" Emma quickly looked to where her fiancé's voice came from and found him lying on the ground beside her. They sat up and looked around and Emma recognized it in a second.

"No, no, no! We're back!" Emma said and stood up. "Why can't it be normal for one day?" Killian stood up and brushed the dust of his jacket while Emma started to pick leaves out of her hair.

"Maybe a month of just peace was asking for too much, love." He said and looked around. Emma pouted and put her forehead against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her against him.

"I just want to live a normal life." She said against his shoulder before looking up at him. He smiled down at her and pulled a strand of hair away from her face.

"A normal life with a pirate as a husband, Snow White and Prince Charming as your parents, The Evil Queen as your son's adoptive mother and Rumpelstiltskin as your son's grandfather. I don't see your definition of normal, Swan." He laughed and Emma smiled by every name he said. She punched him playfully in the arm and turned around.

"Let's find out where we are." Emma said and started walking towards a clearing, but quickly stopped. Killian followed her and the sight shocked him as well.

"Looks like we found out." He whispered. A little further away, Emma, Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora walked on a path. Emma remembered it perfectly. They had landed when she first had gone through a portal to the Enchanted Forest with her mother. The time where she met Killian.

"Wait!" Mulan said and held up a hand for them to stay quiet. "The tower, we always have guards at the entrance." She pulled her sword out and started to walk to the village in front of them. Aurora followed while Emma and Mary Margaret gave each other a look before doing the same.

"Soon we'll meet for the first time, love." Killian whispered, but it wasn't a smile on his face like it should be and Emma was afraid to do move, afraid to ruin it. They moved closer to the village and saw the past happen again. Everyone lay on the ground with the heart pulverized on the ground and smoke was whirling in the wind.

"Did Cora do this all on her own?" Emma asked and turned her head to Killian who glanced at her, but didn't answer at first. He slowly shook his head.

"I have never taken anyone's heart, Swan." He said and gave her a quick reassuring smile before turning back to the scene in front of them. The past repeated itself as it happened. Emma and the others looked through the bodies, in hope of that someone was alive. Suddenly, someone started to move and Aurora and Emma helped him.

"And there you are." Emma whispered and smiled to herself. Killian shook his head at his fiancé and pulled her into his arms, both still looking at the scene in front of them. They helped him up and sat him on one of the benches. Emma went to get him some water.

"I can pin point the exact moment when I fell in love with you, Swan." Killian said. Emma laughed quietly against his chest.

"Really?" Emma asked and looked up at him. He nodded and pointed to his past-self that sat on the bench. Past-Emma came with a cup of water to him and Aurora. "You are a crappy liar, by the way." She had known the whole time that something was wrong with his lie when he told it. With a sharp and quick movement, past-Emma held a knife against past-Killian, or Hook's as he was called back then, throat.

"That was the moment when I knew you had to be mine. Very few had been able to see through my lies until you came along." Killian said and watched his almost wife past-self threaten his own. Emma hugged him closer. She couldn't believe that he had been in love with her for so long.

"How are we going get home? We can't summon Rumpelstiltskin and I doubt the Dark Fairy's wand is here." Emma said and went out of his arms. Killian sighed and scratched the back of his head. "You know of something, what is it?" She said and grabbed his arm.

"It's nothing, love. Just forget about it." He said and smiled to her, but she crossed her arms.

"You are a crappy liar, Jones." She said with a challenging look in her face. He sighed again and shook his head, not wanting to answer. Emma took off the engagement ring that hang around her finger and held it out to him. Killian looked confused at her, but took the ring.

"I won't marry you until we get home and we are now officially un-engaged, so you better tell me what you know or else I'm leaving you for good." Emma threatened, half-joking. Killian looked astonished at her and carefully closed the ring inside his hand.

"Swan, I'm just trying to protect you." He insisted and reached for her hand, but she took a step back.

"I just want to get home, Killian, with you and continue our life." Emma said and looked to the past that repeated itself. Past-Emma and Mulan started to drag Hook towards a tree close to the village. They were going to tie him up to the tree now.

"You are bloody stubborn lass, you know?" Killian said. Emma smirked and shrugged satisfied. "We have to get to the beanstalk and collect a chalice that we have to give to a sorcerer."

"Why the chalice?" Emma asked, but a roar caught their attention. "Ogres. If we hurry, we can beat our past-self to the beanstalk. They are on their way to get the compass, but we can get there before them." Killian nodded and they started to run in the direction of the beanstalk.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Emma and Killian ran through the huge woods to get to the beanstalk before their past-self could.

"I think I see it!" Emma called, almost out of breath, and stopped. Killian stopped beside her and nodded before turning to her.

"You wouldn't leave me, right?" He asked a little insecurity in his voice, but still smiled. Emma smiled challenging which made his smile fade quickly. "Swan?" She laughed and started walking and it took a second for him to follow. Emma would never leave him, but she liked to tease him because he got that cute look on his face, like a lost little puppy.

"They are far behind, but they will be her pretty soon if we don't hurry." Emma said and walked out to the clearing with Killian after her. The sight of the beanstalk was almost as frightening as last time she was here.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Killian said and which Emma returned with a smile. "Climbing, knocking out a giant, treasures, getting stuck under a pile of stones, getting handcuffed and left on top of a beanstalk. Why did you really leave me up there?" Emma thought about it for a second and stopped.

"Like I said, I couldn't take the chance I was wrong about you." Emma said and looked down on the ground. Killian looked confused at her.

"And what did you think you were wrong about?" He asked and licked his lips. Emma shrugged and turned towards the beanstalk again.

"I don't know. My superpower, my feelings." She mumbled the last thing, so he wouldn't hear it.

"Your what?" Killian asked and raised his eyebrow with a smirk. Emma shrugged and gave him an eye roll. "When did you fall in love with me, Swan?"

"Oh, I didn't fall in love with you here. My feelings just simply came creeping and I wouldn't take the chance that you would betray me which you did, by the way, but I fell in love with you when you turned your ship around for me." She said and wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him.

"Well, I'm glad I did, love." Killian said and leaned in for a kiss, but she held up a hand so his lips met her fingers.

"No, we're not engaged right now, buddy. Maybe after we have gotten that chalice thing." Emma said and he groaned. She put her hand down and smiled while she walked away from him. "Let's go before…us comes." She shook her head at the crazy life she got, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

"We don't have the cuffs this time, so we have to be careful. Let's relive us, love." Killian said as they started up the beanstalk. Emma smiled to him and they climbed the stalk again.

After maybe an hour or two of climbing, they had only gotten half way up the beanstalk, but they had gotten up faster than the last time.

"You know, Swan, it's somethings we have yet to discuss about our marriage." Killian said and stopped for a second to look at her. She looked down at him where he was beneath her.

"And what is that?" Emma asked and stopped. "We're your eyeliner is going to be?" She teased. He shook his head and smirked.

"No, you are to be my wife and me your husband. Hasn't that thought crossed your mind?" He said and climbed up to her. She leaned against the stalk and thought about it. Killian Jones was going to be her husband and she was going to be his wife.

"No, it hasn't." She admitted. "Can we talk about this later? I want to get up before them down there does." Emma avoided the distressed look in his eyes and started climbing again.

Maybe another two hours after, they had made it to the top. Everything looked like it did the last time, darkness, skeletons of giants and the ruined castle.

"You didn't hurt yourself again, love?" Killian asked as they stood at the exact same spot as the last time. He took out the bottle of rum and handed it to her. History did like to repeat itself; Emma thought before taking a sip and handed it back to him.

"So, any idea of how to get past Anton or how to find the chalice, captain?" She asked and sighed. He shrugged and sat down on the opening where the stalk came out. "That's what I thought. Okay, we can wait until our past-selves come up and knock out that giant and we can get the chalice when they get the compass." And that's what they were going to do. They sat down on the ground on other side of the beanstalk than their past-selves would come up.

"So, can we talk about it now?" Killian said and leaned against the opening behind them. Emma pulled her legs to her chest and sighed.

"Really, now? When a giant is inside and would kill us if he had the chance?" She said and looked at him as he shrugged.

"As good as anytime, isn't it?" He smirked, but quickly faded when she looked away.

"Okay than. Well, I haven't exactly though about it, but I know that things are going to change between us and my family and Henry. I just want to not think about it, so I won't change my mind and I…" Emma looked at Killian with panic in her eyes because she knew she had said too much. He looked away and a quick, but not real, smile shot across his lips and was gone as fast as it had come.

"You mean you're not sure about this?" He asked without looking at her. Emma quickly went on her knees beside him and grabbed his hook, but he still didn't look at her.

"Of course, but…" She was interrupted by noises by the stalk behind them. Emma took a last look at Killian before they both turned around to see themselves standing beside the stalk.

"Ah, what is that?" Past-Emma asked under the pain of getting rum in her wound. Past-Killian put the bottle back into his satchel and took his scarf of.

"Rum and a bloody waste of it as well." He said and took the scarf around her wound. Emma quickly looked down on her hand and saw the little scar she had from it. They did as they were supposed to do and Anton was lying on the ground.

"Let's go." Killian said and they started to run towards the entrance of the castle, carefully so their past-selves wouldn't hear them and they ran the other way than them.

"Where could a magical chalice be in a castle full of treasures?" Emma wondered sarcastically. "Do you even know what it looks like?"

"Aye, silver with a red diamond or something like that." Killian said and started looking through the piles of gold. Emma sighed and did the same. After a few minutes they heard a growl. Anton had awoken.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Emma and Killian shot each other a glance, a look to hurry up. They both started searching rapidly through the gold and glittering things that lay everywhere. The castle started to shake.

"Now you are trapped under the stones." Emma said and glanced at her pirate who nodded. Another growl came and the stone floor shook under them. "Anton is captured. We have to find that damn cup!" Emma felt the panic grow inside her as she literally turned every pile upside down and nothing.

"Found it." Killian said and held up a silver chalice with red diamond on it. Emma sighed out in relief and pulled her hair away from her face, than it hit her.

"We can't go down yet! Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora are down there." Emma realized. "We have to wait until you have been released before we can go down safely. How long after me did you go down?"

"I don't know, three hours?" He replied and sighed. Emma massaged her temples and sat down by a column.

"Swan!" It rang through the castle and Emma jumped where she sat. It stung in her heart that time and it wasn't any different this time. Killian sighed as he sat down beside her and put his hooked arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him.

"You know I love you." Emma said and leaned her head against his shoulder as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Aye and I you. All too much apparently." Killian said and kissed the top of her head. After a couple of minutes, they both were sound asleep, leaning on each other. Emma dreamt of her family, of what they would be doing right now at the loft.

Mary Margaret would be making dinner with David who would turn up the radio and start dancing as he was standing at the stove. Henry would be doing his homework or maybe play with Neal and laugh at his grandfather's dancing. Emma would usually do the same, but then her father would make her dance with him or she would be sitting in the couch with Killian and laugh. And when David made her dance with him, Emma would be so embarrassed when Killian started to laugh at her with Henry. She usually made him dance with her when Mary Margaret told David that he was burning the food. Emma and Killian would dance with Henry or by themselves until the dinner was ready and they sat down. She smiled in her sleep and curled closer to Killian, but suddenly the stone floor started to shake and they both woke up in a jolt.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked and looked at Killian who rubbed his eye.

"That, my love, was the sound of a giant that is letting me go." He said and stretched his legs. Emma stood up and looked around a corner just in time to see Killian running out the entrance where they first had come in. "You drool in your sleep, lass." He dried her drool of his shoulder. Emma rolled her eyes and held out her hand to help him up.

"Come on, we have to go before Anton comes back." Emma said and together they ran towards the entrance where past-Emma had gone out. "This exit leads to the back of the castle and a short cut down to the ground, so we have to hurry when we come down." Killian nodded and followed her down the other beanstalk that led to the middle of the beanstalk.

When they got down to the ground, there was no time to anything, so they ran as fast as they could back to the woods without looking back before they were safe outside the clearing.

"We should probably set camp for tonight. It's a long way to the sorcerer's place and it's getting dark." Killian said after a couple of hours walk through the woods. They sat down on the ground after Emma had conjured a fire in front them. His head lay in her lap while her back leaned against a tree and her hands ran through his hair. They both stared at the fire without saying anything for a while.

"You are right, Swan." Killian said without looking at Emma. "Things are going to change between us and your family, but I'm not going to force you to marry me." Emma reached out her hand in front of his face.

"Can I get my ring back?" She asked and looked at Killian's smiling face as he reached down in his pocket. The chalice was standing beside his head and casted shadows around them. Killian took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Emma smiled when he kissed her hand before she continued running her fingers through his hair.

"Does this mean that the wedding is back on?" He smirked and looked up at her. She shook her head at him and smiled.

"It was never off, love." This time she didn't mimic his voice, she simply gave him a nickname. Killian sat up and kissed her carefully which she gladly returned before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Later that night, they lay beside the fire together after some exhausting activities. (That I can't really go into details of because this story is rated M, but "tacos" for those who understand and if you don't, well, figure it out.)

"I think we literally just screwed up my parents' plan for us to sleep apart." Emma laughed where she lay in Killian's arms. His shirt wasn't buttoned, so his chest was bare.

"Indeed we did, love." He laughed and kissed his fiancé. "Maybe smart if we leave this part out when we get home." Emma made a sound in agreement. Her jeans were dirty as well as her singlet, but she didn't care. Within seconds they both fell asleep in each other's arms, but the sleep didn't last long until something startled them awake.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Killian yelled as they both sat up. The fire had gone out and the darkness had taken over the campsite. Emma got on her feet and searched the ground after the chalice, but it was hard without light.

"It's ogres. Where the hell is the chalice?" Emma said and kept searching until her finger knocked the chalice to its side. "Got it, now let's go!" Killian hurried to button his shirt and vest before taking his jacket on. Emma grabbed her jacket and took Killian's hand. Then they ran like hell.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The roars became weaker and weaker as they ran, but they had to slow down as the woods became thicker. The trees stood closer together, but it was somehow lighter.

"Look out for the blue flowers that grow on the trees. They…" Killian was cut off by Emma's loud scream of pain. He turned around and saw her holding around her left wrist. "…bloody burn." He finished and walked to her. She clenched her jaw together so she wouldn't scream. Killian smiled while he carefully took her hand.

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Emma asked through the pain. He shrugged and turned her hand so her palm was turned upwards, so he could see her wrist.

"I did the same mistake the first time I traveled through this forest, love." Killian said. He let go of her hand and took his bottle of rum out. "This might sting a little." He warned.

"Wait! No, no, no!" She pleaded, but he poured it on her wrist. She clenched her jaw again, trying not to scream. Her skin turned red after the burn. Killian put the rum back in his pocket and took her wrist again. "You know I hate you for this, right?" She said.

"I love you too. Now, you just wait and see, you'll get a beautiful scar." Killian said and let go of her wrist. "I got burned by one, but I only touched the stilk of it. You, Swan, touched the actual flower and that is far worse." He started walking again and Emma followed holding around her wrist.

"How do you know of all of this anyway?" She asked, careful not to touch the flowers.

"This is the way to the sorcerer's house. I went there trying to find a way back to you during the missing year, but it was a dead end as usual. One of my crew members touched one of the flowers and I accidently touched the stem of it." Killian explained and Emma stopped.

"As usual? You were here during the missing year?" Emma asked and he turned around in front of her.

"Aye, I tried to find a way back to you for about two months. After I went here and it didn't help, I gave up hope. I went back to being Captain Hook, but it wasn't until I got that massage I gain hope again." Killian said. Emma smiled to him and walked the steps between them before she hugged him close.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking him in the eyes.

"It wasn't important, love." He replied and kissed her cheek. "We better get going."

"Wait, look." Emma said and released her left hand from the grip on the back of his neck. She held out her wrist and looked at the flower scar that had formed there. It was a perfect mark of a flower.

"I told you, love. Rum usually helps." He smirked and she rolled her eyes before kissing him. He quickly deepened the kiss, but Emma pulled slightly away.

"Easy, tiger. I'd rather not have flower marks all over my body." She smiled against his lips. With a groan, he pulled himself away from her and took her hand instead.

"How do you think your mother would have done if we had missed the wedding?" Killian asked his Swan as they walked hand in hand through the forest. Emma shrugged.

"She would have first been glad we were okay, than she would have been furious. If we're so lucky that we got into a normal portal, we could get to the wedding just in time and not have the bachelor and bachelorette party." Emma said with a sigh.

"But that's the most fun about getting married, love." He said, but Emma shot him a look that made him feel like they were already married, a threatening one. "Except the fact that I get to spend my days with you of course."

"Maybe its fun for you guys, but my bachelorette party would be the most awkward and non-fun party ever." Emma said and got goosebumps on her body.

"Why is that, love?" Killian asked.

"Well, for the first my mom is there with baby Neal, Ashley would have to take Alex with her since Sean would be at your party, Belle would be there so she wouldn't be able to babysit, Aurora who doesn't have a clue what is plus she would have Philip with her. The only fun would be Ruby, but with three kids in the house, I highly doubt it would be any fun." She explained. Killian chuckled and kissed her hand.

"How would my bachelor party be any more fun?" He asked.

"My dad would be there and he is very funny when his drunk, Leroy who's almost drunk every day, Anton, Sean who would drink anything to get a night away from the baby, Robin and everyone else at the Rabbit Hole. I would gladly have your party than mine." Emma said with a sigh. "The only thing is if you show up drunk at our wedding, I will kill you. If you show up with a hangover I will put you in the car and blast the music."

After a dangerous and carful walk out of the burning flowers forest, they finally got out to a clearing again. The burning on Emma's wrist was gone, but the scar remained.

"So, this sorcerer, is he has bad as Rumple?" Emma asked as they walked through the clearing, towards the, hopefully normal, forest.

"Well, first of all, he's a she, but she craves payments and this chalice is what she wants the most. I didn't know that back then, but I found something she wanted." Killian said and nervously scratched the spot behind his ear.

"And what was that?" Emma asked as they took the first step into the forest. It was dark and nothing like the other one which Emma was grateful for. A deer ran in front of them before it disappeared deeper into the woods.

"It's not important, she tricked me and she didn't give me any information on how to get back to you, but now we have this." He said and held the chalice up. Emma didn't want to think about it, just in case she was wrong.

"How far away is this witch than?" She asked. The sun started to show through the trees and the birds started singing.

"Through here is a village where we can spend the day and rest. The next part of the journey is far more dangerous in daytime than it is at night, love." Killian said. Emma looked confused at him and he smirked. "You will meet your second dragon, Swan."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 7**_

"Emma, love, wake up." Hanna said as she sat beside Emma's sleeping body, copying Killian's voice.

"Hanna, stop." Killian said and pushed his sister out of the bed so she landed on the floor. She rolled her eyes at him, but still sat at the floor beside the bed. "Love, you have to wake up." He carefully pulled a strand of hair away from her face.

"Please, just let me sleep…" Emma mumbled and turned away from in in the bed, meeting Hanna's face. "…and why is there a woman in in our room?" Emma quickly sat up and looked down at the girl beside her.

"Hi." Hanna said and waved to her before standing up. Emma turned her head around to look at her fiancé. Killian smiled and scratched the spot behind his ear.

"Hanna, this is Emma, my wife-to-be. Emma, this is Hanna, my sister." Killian said and stood up from the bed.

"You're…" Emma looked at Hanna who nodded. "Wait! What? You never told me you had a sister." Emma said to Killian who was changing his coat to his normal jacket.

"Swan, we'll explain on the way. Now just get dressed, love, and let's go." He said and threw her the bag of clothes. Emma sat up from the bed and instantly felt pain shoot through her back.

"God! I freaking hate these corsets!" Emma said and put a hand on her back. Hanna stood up and crossed her arms.

"Tell me about it. Our mother forced me to wear them every day." Hanna said and leaned against the wall. Emma smiled and pointed to her.

"Thank you! Finally someone who understands!" Emma said and shot daggers at Killian with her eyes..

"You look wonderful in them, Swan, and you know it." Killian said with a smirk. "Hanna, let's go, so Emma can change and we can get out of here." Hanna rolled her eyes and Killian pushed her out of the room. Emma quickly slipped out of the horrible dress and into her own comfortable clothes. She threw the clothes on the bed and went out in the hallway with the bag with the chalice in it.

"Let's go." Emma said and walked down the hall without looking at any of them, but they still followed her without questions.

They walked through the village, which was almost completely empty except from a few drunken people that ran around, before they walked through a forest that was almost completely dark, only the moonlight that lighted it up a little.

"So, let's see if I got this straight. Hanna is your sister who your mother, who is not dead by the way, took when you were seven and Liam twelve years old. Your mother and Hanna have been doing time jumping in the last few years. Your mother left Hanna here and she created a time portal, which was really meant for just you, but sucked me in too, so you would rescue her from this place and take her back to Storybrooke. Your mother took her magic when she found out about the portal and that means we still have to go to the sorcerer of yours." Emma said and Killian nodded. Hanna walked beside Emma and hummed on a song.

"Yeah, for the record, I didn't know anything about you either." Hanna said to Emma who stopped and looked at Killian.

"Seriously? You kept all of this from me? I'm going to marry you, Killian, and you have all this secrets from me? Where you ever going to tell me about any of this?" Emma yelled. Killian avoided her eyes and sighed.

"No, I wasn't going to tell you." He admitted. "But only since my family is bloody crazy."

"Killian, I am Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. My son is the Truest Believer and his father was Rumpelstiltskin's son and his adoptive mother is the Evil Queen. Nothing beats my complicated family. You are even Henry's step grandfather for God's sake!" Emma said and looked at Killian expression less face.

"Seriously?" Hanna asked and Emma nodded. "Wow, she's right, Killy. Her family beats our screwed up one." Killian shot daggers at her with his eyes before looking at Emma again.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I should have told you long ago." Killian said and took her hand. "Please, please forgive me." Emma slipped her hand out of his and sighed.

"I...I just…God!" Emma said and started walking again with Hanna. Killian walked behind them.

"You know, he was just trying to protect you right?" Hanna asked her and Emma nodded.

"Of course, but he still lied to me, Hanna. He knows everything about me and it turns out I don't know the first thing about my boyfriend." Emma said pretty pissed.

"Not entirely true, love. You know a great deal about me." Killian said from behind them. Emma rolled her eyes at him without looking at him."

"Really? What?" She asked. The forest bathed in moonlight and all kinds of animals were lurking behind every tree.

"You know about my brother's death, the fact that I love you and now my family plus a pile of other things." He said. Emma snorted and ducked under a branch.

"Everybody knows about Liam, I know about your family three days before our wedding and when you say you love me, how can I believe you when you have lied to me about everything else?" Emma said and turned around to face Killian. He stopped in his step and looked at her with regret in his eyes.

"You really doubt my love for you, Emma?" He asked and Emma didn't know what to answer. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She turned around and started to walk again. Hanna came up beside her.

"Killian does love you, Emma. He really do and he there is nothing he wouldn't do for you." Hanna said and she nodded. Emma knew that he loved her and she loved him so much, but she can't deal with people lying to her and he knows that.

"And I will do anything for him, but trust me; I hate to be lied to." Emma said. "Is there anyone else you haven't told me about?" She called behind her to Killian. When he didn't answer, Emma sighed and turned around again.

"Who is it this time?" She asked. Killian avoided her eyes and scratched the spot behind his ear. "Killian, tell me."

"The sorcerer is our aunt Dahlia." He said and glanced at Hanna shook her head.

"Really? I'm so glad we don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Storybrooke. That would have been one hell of a party including a food fight." Emma said and continued walking along with Hanna.

* * *

**I really liked the twist with Hanna and Dahlia. What do you say? Shall we let the friendship between Hanna and Emma flower? Let me know in that Box down there!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 8**_

"So, how does your aunt fit into all of this, except for our ticket home?" Emma asked Hanna where she walked beside her in the forest.

"My mother always hated her sister because she taught me magic. She wanted to learn my brothers as well, but mother banned Dahlia to ever visit me, or any members of my family for that matter. I was only two at the time, but I learned fast. Dahlia still came to our house, trying to convince mother to let her teach us kids' magic, but mother didn't want any of it. Liam and Killian was too old to take with her, so mother took me and left the family behind. I got tired of running from Dahlia, and so I made the stupid mistake of making a portal so Killian could save me from this place. He thinks someone wants to kill me, but it's Dahlia who is the problem. She will stop at nothing to take us. Before Dahlia wanted to teach us magic, but now it's more of revenge on mother for not allowing her." Hanna said. Emma did really not know anything about Killian's beginnings.

"What do we do know that we are literally going to knock on her door, asking for her help." Emma asked and Hanna shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Dahlia in so long and I have no idea of what she's going to do." Hanna answered. "I should never have brought you here. It would have been better if you didn't know I existed."

"Can't argue that, but I'm happy you did. Better the secret came out know then after we're married." Emma said and Hanna smiled to her.

"I still can't believe my Killybear is getting married!" Hanna called over her shoulder to her elder brother. Killian rolled his eyes at his sister who started laughing.

"Killybear?" Emma asked and giggled. Hanna nodded while she laughed.

"It's a stupid name Hanna called me since she was little. She couldn't say my name, so my name became Killy. Liam, who loved to torment me with the name, started with Killybear." Killian called back further behind them.

"It's cute!" Hanna called back. Emma started laughing at the sibling fight.

"It's bloody annoying, that's what it is." Killian mumbled. After an hour of Hanna tormenting Killian and a great deal of laughing plus walking, they finally reached the huge wasteland. It was nothing but ruined trees and sand and stone.

"We have to be quick and quiet. The dragon can be anywhere and it wakes up by the single sound, so no talking, no running and no gooey eyes at each other, because that's bloody annoying for me." Hanna whispered to Emma and Killian who shot a quick glance at each other before walking down the little hill in front of them. Emma was near falling down the hill a couple of times, but Killian held his hand under her arm to support her. She gave him a quick smile, but avoided his eyes.

"Swan, why are you avoiding me?" Killian whispered. Emma looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Seriously? You didn't listen to what I said back there? And you think this is the time to bring it up?" Emma whispered back and Hanna shot them both a warning look. They finally made it down the hill without any huge complications and started walking at the dead ground.

"I did listen to you, Swan, but why do you avoid me?" He whispered to her. Emma didn't want to answer, so she ignored him, but he kept pushing. Killian grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let go of me!" She whispered with anger in her voice. Killian shook his head.

"Not until you tell me why you ignore me!" He said a little too loud.

"Killian! Not now!" Hanna hissed and dragged Emma away from him. "We don't have time for this!" But Killian didn't let go of her. Suddenly, a loud roar came from the forest further away from them and the trees started to fall down.

"Run!" Hanna yelled. They all started running as fast as they could. The dragon's head showed up from the trees and fire came out of its mouth. The green skin melted against the trees, but soon it had broken all the trees in front of it and was out on the wasteland.

"You couldn't wait until we were safe for this argument?" Hanna yelled at them as they ran towards the other side of the wasteland. The dragon caught up to them and was hovering over them in the air by its wings. "It's going to breathe fire, guys! Any ideas?" Emma tried to think of something, but she hadn't enough time to summon her magic. She had to wait until the dragon had breathed its fire out.

"Find cover! Fast! I have an idea!" Emma yelled out and ran behind a huge rock with Killian. Hanna ran behind one on the other side of them. Then the fire burned the ground they just had been standing on. The ground became black with burned sand and some places the fire stayed on the ground. The dragon started to fly around itself, looking for them, and Emma found it to be the perfect opportunity. She was about to go, but Killian held her back.

"Let me go." She whispered softly and pulled his hand of her arm. She stepped out behind the rock and ran in front of the dragon. "Hey! Greenhead!" She screamed to the dragon who immediately found her with its eyes. Emma closed her eyes and summoned her magic. Her hands went up and the power went out with the magic. The dragon made itself ready to breathe its fire again, but this time, only air came out. Emma was knocked back and landed on her back at the burned ground. Hanna and Killian came running towards her and helped her up.

"I'm not strong enough!" Emma said in panic and looked at Hanna. She took Emma's hand and looked at the dragon that was ready to spit fire at them.

"Channel me." Hanna said and glanced at Emma's confused face. "Use my magic. Just like you use your magic, but imagined that you open up another channel for mine." Hanna's hand held around her necklaces and closed her eyes. Emma took her free hand up towards the dragon and did as Hanna had told her. The dragon opened its mouth and Emma could feel Hanna's magic run through her body and into her hand. The fire came towards them, but an invisible barrier stopped it and it bounced back at the dragon.

"It's working!" Killian said and Emma smiled. The dragon roared one last time before it turned around and flew back into the forest. Emma put down her hand and fell to her knees with Hanna. They both breathed heavily and smiled at each other.

"We did it." Hanna said and Emma nodded.

"We did." Emma said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"So, how does your aunt fit into all of this, except for our ticket home?" Emma asked Hanna where she walked beside her in the forest.

"My mother always hated her sister because she taught me magic. She wanted to learn my brothers as well, but mother banned Dahlia to ever visit me, or any members of my family for that matter. I was only two at the time, but I learned fast. Dahlia still came to our house, trying to convince mother to let her teach us kids' magic, but mother didn't want any of it. Liam and Killian was too old to take with her, so mother took me and left the family behind. I got tired of running from Dahlia, and so I made the stupid mistake of making a portal so Killian could save me from this place. He thinks someone wants to kill me, but it's Dahlia who is the problem. She will stop at nothing to take us. Before Dahlia wanted to teach us magic, but now it's more of revenge on mother for not allowing her." Hanna said. Emma did really not know anything about Killian's beginnings.

"What do we do know that we are literally going to knock on her door, asking for her help." Emma asked and Hanna shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Dahlia in so long and I have no idea of what she's going to do." Hanna answered. "I should never have brought you here. It would have been better if you didn't know I existed."

"Can't argue that, but I'm happy you did. Better the secret came out know then after we're married." Emma said and Hanna smiled to her.

"I still can't believe my Killybear is getting married!" Hanna called over her shoulder to her elder brother. Killian rolled his eyes at his sister who started laughing.

"Killybear?" Emma asked and giggled. Hanna nodded while she laughed.

"It's a stupid name Hanna called me since she was little. She couldn't say my name, so my name became Killy. Liam, who loved to torment me with the name, started with Killybear." Killian called back further behind them.

"It's cute!" Hanna called back. Emma started laughing at the sibling fight.

"It's bloody annoying, that's what it is." Killian mumbled. After an hour of Hanna tormenting Killian and a great deal of laughing plus walking, they finally reached the huge wasteland. It was nothing but ruined trees and sand and stone.

"We have to be quick and quiet. The dragon can be anywhere and it wakes up by the single sound, so no talking, no running and no gooey eyes at each other, because that's bloody annoying for me." Hanna whispered to Emma and Killian who shot a quick glance at each other before walking down the little hill in front of them. Emma was near falling down the hill a couple of times, but Killian held his hand under her arm to support her. She gave him a quick smile, but avoided his eyes.

"Swan, why are you avoiding me?" Killian whispered. Emma looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Seriously? You didn't listen to what I said back there? And you think this is the time to bring it up?" Emma whispered back and Hanna shot them both a warning look. They finally made it down the hill without any huge complications and started walking at the dead ground.

"I did listen to you, Swan, but why do you avoid me?" He whispered to her. Emma didn't want to answer, so she ignored him, but he kept pushing. Killian grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let go of me!" She whispered with anger in her voice. Killian shook his head.

"Not until you tell me why you ignore me!" He said a little too loud.

"Killian! Not now!" Hanna hissed and dragged Emma away from him. "We don't have time for this!" But Killian didn't let go of her. Suddenly, a loud roar came from the forest further away from them and the trees started to fall down.

"Run!" Hanna yelled. They all started running as fast as they could. The dragon's head showed up from the trees and fire came out of its mouth. The green skin melted against the trees, but soon it had broken all the trees in front of it and was out on the wasteland.

"You couldn't wait until we were safe for this argument?" Hanna yelled at them as they ran towards the other side of the wasteland. The dragon caught up to them and was hovering over them in the air by its wings. "It's going to breathe fire, guys! Any ideas?" Emma tried to think of something, but she hadn't enough time to summon her magic. She had to wait until the dragon had breathed its fire out.

"Find cover! Fast! I have an idea!" Emma yelled out and ran behind a huge rock with Killian. Hanna ran behind one on the other side of them. Then the fire burned the ground they just had been standing on. The ground became black with burned sand and some places the fire stayed on the ground. The dragon started to fly around itself, looking for them, and Emma found it to be the perfect opportunity. She was about to go, but Killian held her back.

"Let me go." She whispered softly and pulled his hand of her arm. She stepped out behind the rock and ran in front of the dragon. "Hey! Greenhead!" She screamed to the dragon who immediately found her with its eyes. Emma closed her eyes and summoned her magic. Her hands went up and the power went out with the magic. The dragon made itself ready to breathe its fire again, but this time, only air came out. Emma was knocked back and landed on her back at the burned ground. Hanna and Killian came running towards her and helped her up.

"I'm not strong enough!" Emma said in panic and looked at Hanna. She took Emma's hand and looked at the dragon that was ready to spit fire at them.

"Channel me." Hanna said and glanced at Emma's confused face. "Use my magic. Just like you use your magic, but imagined that you open up another channel for mine." Hanna's hand held around her necklaces and closed her eyes. Emma took her free hand up towards the dragon and did as Hanna had told her. The dragon opened its mouth and Emma could feel Hanna's magic run through her body and into her hand. The fire came towards them, but an invisible barrier stopped it and it bounced back at the dragon.

"It's working!" Killian said and Emma smiled. The dragon roared one last time before it turned around and flew back into the forest. Emma put down her hand and fell to her knees with Hanna. They both breathed heavily and smiled at each other.

"We did it." Hanna said and Emma nodded.

"We did." Emma said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"What the bloody hell happened back there? You could have gotten us killed!" Hanna yelled at Emma and Killian. They had run as fast as they could out of the wasteland and was back in a forest. The moon weren't visible between the trees, so it was almost pitch dark.

"Why do you keep avoiding me, Swan?" Killian yelled at Emma who massaged her temples, but her eyes shot up at him.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe because you lied to me and almost got us killed in the process!" Emma yelled back.

"I said I was sorry for that, but it was either keeping the secret or getting you involved in my bloody family!" He yelled back and pointed to Hanna who held her hands up in defeat and sat down on a rock.

"I would rather get involved in your freaking family than have you lying to me for the rest of my life!" Emma yelled back. She felt the rage boiling inside of her, ready to explode.

"Can't you just trust that I did this for your sake? Bealfire was bloody right; you are too stubborn to believe!" Killian exploded and just like that, Emma's rage was splashed with cold water. Tears ran from her eyes and she turned around, walking into the woods. "No, Swan…" Killian started, but she didn't want to listen. He ran his hand through his hair.

"You really screw up your girlfriends, you know?" Hanna said with a smirk and followed Emma.

Emma walked, pissed and hurt, deeper into the forest. She could hear Hanna running after her, calling her name, but she didn't care right now.

"Emma, please, just stop for a minute!" Hanna called after her and grabbed her hand. Emma slowly turned around, showing her face full of tears. Hanna pulled her into her arms and hugged her. "I know it sucks to be lied to, believe me; I know. Once I met a very nice young man who turned out to be a troll." Emma laughed through her tears into Hanna's shoulder.

"Really?" Emma laughed and pulled slightly away to look at her face.

"Oh yeah, but he's harmless though. Still a very nice guy." Hanna smiled. Emma stepped out of her arms and Hanna dried the tears away with her thumb. "Tell me about this Bealfire?" She asked and Emma sighed.

"He is…was…the father of my son, Henry. Bealfire died, but it's a long time though. I always knew him as Neal and his parents are Rumpelstiltskin and Killian's first love, Milah. Funny thing, my little brother who is soon a year old, is named after him." Emma said and ran a hand through her hair.

"He was your first love, wasn't he?" Hanna asked and Emma nodded. "That's why you became upset when Killian said you were too stubborn to believe." Emma nodded again and a ghost of a smile came across her lips.

"Why don't you want to believe him? Killian, I mean." Hanna asked and leaned against a tree.

"Oh, I believe him. I just really don't handle lying, not anymore." Emma said and pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers.

"I seriously need to hear the whole story of your family." Hanna laughed and made Emma smile.

"I have a 13 year old son at home who would be more than happy to tell you everything and with everything, I mean everything. If there is someone who doesn't have problem with believing, it's Henry." Emma said and smiled by the thought of Henry.

"I can't wait to meet him than." Hanna smiled and hooked her arm in Emma's. "Now, let's go and listen to my brother trying to make it up to you." She dragged Emma back to the spot where they left Killian.

"Killian, mate! Apologies to your girl, so we can get over this!" Hanna called, but no answer. Emma's savior mode kicked in and she immediately made her magic ready.

"He isn't here." Emma said and took a step forward. Hanna sighed. "What?" Emma asked.

"Dahlia." Hanna answered with awareness in her voice. "She took him. I can feel her magic. We better get going." Emma nodded and they started running through the forest. The moon had almost disappeared behind the mountains behind them and the sun could be seen rising in front of them.

"Where does your aunt live and why so long into a forest?" Emma asked, breathing heavily.

"Dahlia is not a people's person. The forest is her sanctuary I suppose." Hanna smiled where she ran beside her.

"And how long is it from the wasteland?" Emma asked even though they had left the wasteland hours ago.

"About four hours and we are about two hours away from it, so it's half to go." Hanna said and stopped in front of a river. She bent down and stuck her hand in the water, drinking what stayed in her hand, so did Emma. To their great pleasure, the water was ice cold and did wonders to their almost dried out throats.

"What do you think she will do to him?" Emma asked. Hanna stopped drinking and stared at the water.

"I have no idea." She admitted and glanced at Emma. "He will be okay, Emma. We Jones' are survivors." Emma smiled by her words. It had never hit her how much alike Hanna and Killian were except from their looks. "Let's go." With that they left the river and started running through the next part of the forest. The sun had now arisen from behind the trees. Two hours later, they could see the little cottage from up on a hill. Emma started walking down, but Hanna held her back.

"Are you seriously just going to knock on her door? Hey, we're here to get Killian please and if you could make a time traveling portal for us home, that would be lovely!" Hanna said and rolled her eyes.

"What do you suggest we do, Hanna? Just stand here until she leaves the house?" Emma yelled, but Hanna didn't look at her anymore, she was looking at the cottage.

"Shh, hide!" She whispered and dragged Emma behind a tree. "She's leaving." Sure enough, a woman walked out of the cottage and into the woods. Hanna sent Emma a look and Emma nodded. They started running down the hill and it wasn't long until they stood outside the door of the cottage. Emma opened the door and stepped inside with Hanna after her. Emma scanned the room quickly and found Killian knocked out on the floor.

"Killian." She said and took fast steps to him before sitting down beside him. Hanna looked out the window in the direction of where Dahlia had gone. Killian slowly came to himself and his hand flew up to his head.

"Swan, what are you doing here?" He said and sat up which only made is head hurt more.

"Shh, it's okay. We are going to get you out of here." Emma said and signaled for Hanna to help her get him to stand. Killian was shaking on his legs at first, but quickly got his balance back.

"We better hurry." Hanna said, but the door of the cottage quickly opened.

"Maybe a good idea, sweetheart, but I'm afraid it's too late." A woman stood in the door. Her brown hair was curly and her clothes were filthy, but her eyes were icy blue like Elsa's dress had been.

"Dahlia." Hanna said and met the eyes of the woman who smiled.

"I've missed you, my darlings." Dahlia said.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"My darling Hanna! You are as beautiful as always my child!" Dahlia smiled and walked to Hanna. She put her hands on Hanna's cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "I sense magic inside you." Hanna quickly looked away and a slight blush came over her face.

Next, Dahlia went to Killian who had his hooked arm around Emma's waist and Emma had her hand on his shoulder. Her savior alarm went in full sound, but she didn't know what to do. Dahlia was still her fiancé's and his sister's aunt and she didn't want to do anything unless Dahlia does.

"Killian, it's been far too long, my boy. You are as charming as your brother were." Dahlia said and copied the same thing as she did at Hanna. Her eyes slid to Emma who was ready to blast her magic at the woman.

"Who are you, child?" She asked to Emma, but Hanna answered before she could even open her mouth to reply.

"Her name is Emma. She's a friend of mine." Hanna said and avoided everyone's eyes that landed on her. Dahlia smirked and carefully watched Killian's arm around Emma's waist.

"Looks like a friend of your brother too." Dahlia said with a short laugh before she went over to the table in the middle of the small cottage. "Please, join me for a meal." She offered and glanced at them while they exchanged unsure looks.

"We don't want any of your food, aunt Dahlia." Killian said annoyed and tightened his grip around Emma.

"Why did you kidnap Killian?" Hanna asked just as annoyed as her brother. Emma carefully watched the woman in front of her, watching her every move.

"You jump straight in it without being polite, but I guess I shouldn't complain." Dahlia said and sighed dramatically. "My ignorant sister, your mother, was so afraid that I would take you, her children, from her to teach you magic, so she promised me something in exchange for your safety." Hanna and Killian raised their eyebrows at the woman, looking suspicious and waiting for her to continue.

"What did she want?" Emma asked since Dahlia didn't talk anymore. Killian glanced to her and pulled her closer to him. Dahlia shrugged and continued decorating the table.

"Nothing special. My sister thought she could keep Hanna safe and Killian would be too somehow, but apparently it didn't turn out that way. Killian's little trip here was only to get you here my darling." Dahlia said and smiled at Hanna before walking to her.

"What did mother promise you?" Hanna asked almost like a whisper. She looked like she was about to burst into tears at any second and avoided Dahlia's piercing eyes. Dahlia carefully placed her hand on Hanna's stomach.

"The first born child of any of her children." Dahlia hissed and smirked. Hanna blinked rapidly, but a single tear escaped from her eyes, but she quickly dried it away. Killian looked surprised at his sister, but Hanna didn't look at him or anyone. "But don't worry child! You will be its mother for about seven months more and then you're free to go." Dahlia went back to the table.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Killian whispered and took Hanna's hand. Hanna just shrugged and dried another tear.

"I won't let you take my baby, aunt Dahlia." Hanna said and placed her hands protectively on her stomach. Dahlia just laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, my child, that have I already done." She said and lifted up her hand, but Emma was faster. Her magic blasted Dahlia to the wall and held her against it.

"Go!" Emma yelled to Killian and Hanna. They walked behind her and headed to the door, but it slammed closed. A woman with dark hair and calm blue eyes stood inside the door and everyone went quiet.

"Let her down, Emma." The woman said calmly, but Emma didn't obey. Not until Killian put his hand on her shoulder and she let her down with a sigh.

"Who are you?" Emma asked annoyed, still having Dahlia in her side vision. She was sitting against the wall with a half smirk. Hanna was holding a hand on her barely visible stomach with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm the mother of these two children who can't leave things like they are supposed to be." The woman said and Emma's mouth went open.

"She's your…?" Emma asked and looked at Killian who nodded with a sigh. "I'm sorry." Emma excused and took a step back, looking at the floor. She felt Killian's arm on her back and she could feel is mental smirk inside her head.

"It's okay my child." The woman said with a kind smile and turned to her sister who rose from the floor. "You on the other hand will not hurt my children or my grandchildren for that matter." Dahlia turned from surprised to angry in a blink.

"We had a deal, Haditha! You promised me the first born child of any of your children!" Dahlia yelled, but Haditha shook her head gently.

"Like you said, we had, but I won't risk my children's unhappiness. You will stop this nonsense and return to our family without trouble, Dahlia. If not, that's your own choice, but you will not go after my daughter or my son." She said and stood perfectly still as Dahlia came towards her with fast steps.

"You don't have any magic, sister. You can't threaten me!" She hissed and grabbed her Haditha's wrist who only smiled.

"I'm not threatening you, dear sister. I'm simply giving you a choice to do right." Haditha said and gently pulled her wrist out from Dahlia's grip. A calm and gently presence was around Haditha and she seemed to be fearless. She reached her hand out for Hanna to take which she did. They started towards the door again, but a scream cut through the tension in the room. Emma had fallen to the floor, pain rushing through every bone in her body. Killian was fast to her side and taking her into his arms.

"Mother! Do something!" Hanna screamed and hurried to Emma's side. Dahlia met Haditha's eyes and challenged her with the look.

"I would have done it with Hanna, but I don't want to injure the baby. My baby! You give me Hanna and I will let you have that poor helpless child." Dahlia said and made Emma scream higher. Her body felt like it was on fire and she could barely see or hear anything.

"Mother!" Killian yelled while trying to keep Emma from twitching too much. Hanna held on Emma's shoulder, trying to help her brother.

"You need a vessel with magic that is untouched, correct?" Haditha asked with a hint of panic in her voice. Dahlia smiled and nodded satisfied. "I'm that vessel." Dahlia's smile faded right away.

"No, no! You don't have magic!" Dahlia said and grabbed both of Haditha's hands. Dahlia sucked in her breath and her head fell back. "You do. How?" She asked once she'd opened her eyes again.

"Mother cast a spell on me to stop my magic." Haditha said and glanced at Emma who still screamed.

"Why?" Dahlia asked and took a step back. Haditha sighed and her hands flew up to her heart.

"I was born with dark magic, sister. You had the light kind. Mother cast the spell to prevent my magic to harm anyone. Take my and let them go, please, sister." Haditha pleaded. Dahlia thought about it for a second and put up her hand, stopping the magic on Emma. Killian and Hanna both held her exhausted body closely to themselves.

"Let's start." Dahlia said and smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Haditha stood on the opposite side of the table from Dahlia. Emma was being supported from falling to the floor by Killian and Hanna, all three watching Haditha. Dahlia pulled out a knife and cut herself across her palm, letting the drops of blood fall into a bowl in the middle of the table. The table had marks made from salt and candles all over it, making it look like an altar.

"Once your blood has mixed with mine, we'll say the spell, letting your magic flow into me." Dahlia explained and handed Haditha the knife. She quickly slid the knife across her palm and did the same as her sister. Dahlia grabbed her hand with the cut with her own. Emma leaned on Killian who kissed her head and Hanna squeezed her hand.

"Are you ready?" Dahlia asked and Haditha nodded. They both closed their eyes and started chanting words Emma had never heard before. The room became colder and wind came from nowhere and blew out the candles.

"What's happening?" Emma asked over the wind and met Hanna's worried look.

"Mother's magic is being moved into Dahlia's body." Hanna answered and looked back at her mother. Haditha's head had fallen back and her eyes fluttered like Dahlia. The salt started to move and make new symbols on the table. The wind became stronger and Emma held tighter on to Killian. Hanna had on hand on her stomach and on in Emma's. The chanting became louder and it sounded like they were gasping for air after every sentence. Suddenly, everything stopped. The wind was gone as fast as it came and the salt had stopped moving on the table. Both Haditha and Dahlia gasped and opened their eyes, breathing heavily, but Dahlia was clutching on the skin above her heart.

"What have you done?" She gasped and fell to her knees. Haditha walked to her hand watched her sister pining for air.

"I'm sorry, sister. I lied. It's true that I was born with dark magic, but mother did take it. What you felt was Hanna's magic and it is not pure. It will not kill you, but it will neutralize your power for a short time." Haditha said and smiled gently to her. "Goodbye sister."

With that, she reached her hand out to Hanna as she walked out the door with Killian and Emma in their heels.

"Emma, you know how to open a time portal, correct?" Haditha asked and turned to Emma who was still holding Killian and nodded. "Good, you are going to need this." She slid her hand under her apron and fished out a wand.

"Wait, that's the dark fairy's wand. How did you get it?" Emma said and took what she handed her. She studied it in her hand,

"It's my mother's wand, your grandmother." Haditha said and nodded to Killian and Hanna who was intrigued by the wand. "It was lost for centuries, but I found it in an abandoned castle. Now hurry, my children." Emma nodded and was about to summon her magic when she looked back at the woman who had moved behind them.

"You knew my name when you came in, how?" Emma asked and eyed the woman who suddenly smiled.

"I held you in my arms when you came to your world." Haditha said and put her hands on Emma's cheek. "I worked at the first foster home you went to with August, but then you were adopted away and I never saw you again. I loved you for the first time I saw you, so did Hanna, and I wanted nothing more than to keep you, but I had to let you go since I had Hanna to take care of and with Dahlia coming after us, I just couldn't take the chance. I have watched over you for so long, but the second you stepped inside Storybrooke, I knew you found your home."

Emma was blown away. She had known Killian's family when she was just an infant and they actually loved her. She glanced at Killian who was just as shocked as her and scratched the spot behind his ear.

"You knew her this whole time and you never helped her finding her home?" Killian asked. Emma could tell he was trying not to be angry, so she took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I couldn't interfere with her destiny and I'm glad I didn't. That way she found my son and is a part of our family as I wanted. I thank you, Emma, for taking care of my stubborn and difficult son." Haditha said and smiled at Killian who rolled his eyes playfully. "But you have to hurry! Dahlia could be here any second."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Hanna asked and Haditha shook her head gently.

"No, my child. I have to stay and watch your aunt." She said and hugged them close all three. Tears fell from her eyes and down on her cheeks, but smiled to her brother who patted her back. Emma concentrated and summoned her magic, feeling the familiar power flow through her and into the wand in her hand. Suddenly, an explosion of light came in front of her and she felt Killian's proud smile on her back.

"Take good care of her, Killian, she's the one, you know?" Haditha said and hugged her son again, kissing his cheek.

"Known that since the day I met her, mother." Killian said and smirked at Emma who punched him playfully in the chest.

"Hanna, you take good care of my grandchild. I will see him or her one day." Haditha hugged her daughter and kissed her hand. Hanna nodded and smiled before taking Killian's hand and walked into the portal. Emma smiled to Haditha and felt a pain of loss in her chest before walking backwards into the portal. Suddenly, Dahlia came up behind Haditha with a knife in her hand. Emma was about to yell, but it was too late. The portal had swallowed her and the colors surrounded her again.

Killian landed on his back with Hanna beside him, still his hand in hers. He looked up and he saw dark clouds beginning to fade and heard people screaming. Home, he thought with a smirk. Suddenly, he could hear Emma beside him.

"Still hurts." She said and sat up beside him. He smiled up at her before letting go of Hanna's hand and pulled Emma down for a kiss. She kissed him back with a smile and pulled him close. Hanna sat up to see her brother and his girl kissing in the middle of the street.

"Guys, still here." She said and sighed while looking around. Emma smiled at her and Killian shook his head before planting a kiss on Emma's lips. They stood up and saw almost everyone in Storybrooke just standing there and stared at them.

"We're okay! Just…go back on whatever you were doing! Everything is fine!" Emma called and they crowd started walking to where they left off.

"Wow, you really have them in control, don't you?" Hanna commented and Emma shrugged when a well familiar voice called her name.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret and David came running towards them with Neal. Emma smiled and went into her open arms. "What happened? We just heard thunder and screaming and suddenly you were lying here and…" Emma smiled at her mother and hugged her father, careful not to squeeze Neal between them, but planted a kiss on her little brother's forehead.

"I'm fine mom. This is a story for the loft." Emma said and watched Mary Margaret hugging Killian who was surprised, but returned the hug.

"Who is this?" David asked and nodded at Hanna who was watching the reunion.

"Like I said, loft story." Emma answered and linked her arm in Hanna's while grabbing Killian's hand.

An hour after, Regina, Robin, Roland, Henry, Belle, Mary Margaret, David and Ruby sat, listening to Killian and Emma telling their story just like last time they had an adventure without them.

"So, Hanna is Killian's sister?" Belle asked and looked at Hanna who sat curled up in a chair by the window, completely in her own thoughts with her hands resting on her stomach. Emma nodded and glanced at Killian who had his arms around her shoulders. Emma was sitting on Killian's lap in the chair.

"She's pregnant?" Mary Margaret asked. This time Killian nodded and looked over Emma's head to his sister.

"Cool, I have two aunts now!" Henry said and met confused looks. "Zelena, then Hanna." He explained.

"Well, half-aunt, actually." Regina said and leaned on Robin. Roland was sitting on Henry's lap and smiled the whole time.

"Still two aunts and a grandmother." Henry said and looked at Mary Margaret who pretended to be offended. "Two grandmothers who I love!" With a satisfied smiled, Mary Margaret leaned on David.

"I guess you'll have a cousin soon enough too, kid." Emma said and smiled towards Hanna. Henry nodded and started talking to Roland.

"I'm glad you are okay, but we still have a wedding to plan." Ruby said and nodded to Mary Margaret. They got out of the couch and walked into Mary Margaret and David's bedroom.

"We have to go too, I guess." Regina said and with that they left with Belle, but Henry stayed behind.

"Hanna?" Killian called and ripped Hanna out of her thoughts, making her jump in her seat.

"What? Where did everybody go?" She asked and sat up straight. Emma smiled reassuring and leaned back on Killian.

"Don't worry, they left to go home. I can stay here, but you can also join Ruby back to Granny's Bed &amp; Breakfast and stay at a room there. We have short on space here." David said. Hanna nodded and curled up again.

"I guess I'll be coming with Ruby than." She said. Emma sighed and glanced towards the bedroom.

"It might take a while though." Emma said and kicked off her shoes. Hanna leaned on her hand and smirked.

"Anyone wanna hear some embarrassing stories about Killian when he was little?" Hanna asked and raised her eyebrow at the group left. Henry sat up straight and nodded, even David leaned closer.

"Is there any other kind of story?" Emma asked and laughed. Killian lifted his arm of Emma's shoulders and buried his face in his hands.

"Remind me why we brought her back?" He mumbled and Emma patted his back. "What do you say lad?" He sighed and looked at Henry.

"Of course! You are about to marry my mom, so you are going to be my dad and that means I have to hear every embarrassing story about you!" Henry said and sat down beside Hanna who placed her arm around Henry, pulling him closer.

"Okay, only since the boy wants it." Killian said and leaned back in the chair with and arms around Emma's waist.

"Okay, Emma, you already know about this one." Hanna said and smirked at her brother.

"Oh, right! I love you Killybear!" Emma said and kissed her fiancé's forehead. Killian his face in the crock of Emma's neck, groaning.

"I love you too, Swan." Killian said and kissed her neck before the story started.

* * *

**And this story ended! But don't despair, I will write another soon. It has been poorly with reviews lately, so I would appreciate some on the next one!**


End file.
